


Who needs trunks?

by soldiermom1973



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Party, Shore Leave, Swimming, mShenko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: Kaidan doesn't bother bringing something to swim in, but that doesn't stop him from cooling off anyway.





	Who needs trunks?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but Kaidan doesn't get nekkid in this one. Maybe another time. ;)
> 
> Saw [this pic](https://shepard-kaidan.tumblr.com/post/169869646811/freckledsam-head-canon-kaidan-on-shore-leave) on tumblr and, as usual, had to write something for it. Enjoy.

“Garrus, have you seen Kaidan?” Shepard was looking around for the man who said he'd handle the grill. “Everyone's getting hungry and he promised he'd cook.”

“Did you check the pool?” Garrus's mandibles twitched like they did when something amused him.

“No. He said he didn't bring any trunks.” Shepard frowned at the question. “Why would he be in the pool?” 'Disappointed' was an understatement when Shepard saw Kaidan didn't have anything to change into to swim. He had been looking forward to appreciating the view that was Kaidan's muscled & toned body.

“I don't know, but it is hot out there and he was commenting about how nice the water looked,” the turian shrugged.

Shepard shook his head and wandered to the sliding glass door that separated the kitchen from the patio. He glanced around at the members of his crew, looking for the familiar bump of black hair. Or, better yet, that delectable rear end. A smile slowly crept across his face as he remembered what Kaidan was wearing – a pair of camoflauge-patterned cargo shorts and a skin tight, navy blue t-shirt. The shorts hugged the biotic's hips in a very nice fashion and that shirt left nothing to the imagination. Shepard was quite looking forward to helping him get undressed later.

Unable to find his boyfriend in the crowd of people he stepped closer to the pool and froze. There, in the middle of the water and floating on a raft, was the target of his search. He HAD decided to get in the pool, lack of trunks be damned. His hair was mussed in the front and his shorts had ridden up his leg enough to reveal just enough muscled thigh to leave Shepard dry-mouthed. The shirt, though... it was tight to begin with but now that it was wet, it hugged every muscle and curve on the major's torso. An arm tucked behind his head accentuated a well-toned bicep and he was taking long, lazy swallows from his beer.

Kaidan looked around, saw Shepard staring, and laughed. “You weren't kidding,” he grinned. “This water feels great.”

Shepard could barely manage an 'uh huh' as the older man used his free hand to paddle to the side. He cleared his throat and asked, “When were you going to throw the steaks on the grill?”

Kaidan handed him his beer, rolled off the raft, then hoisted himself out of the water. “Well, I'm going to guess that since you came to find me, I should probably do that now, hm?”

He stepped closer to Shepard and his voice dropped to that husky tone that went right to Shepard's groin. “Steaks now and later you can make sure I'm completely dried off. What do you say?”

Shepard couldn't answer, only gape after Kaidan as he ambled off in the direction of the grill. He was immensely thankful the major decided not to bring those swim trunks after all.


End file.
